I Heard You Say
by captain menolly
Summary: How was I supposed to know..? The two most unexpected people gave her her first and last kisses.. and I was just there to watch. ...What have we done? KnuxAmyShad


**How was I supposed to know..? The two most unexpected people gave her her first and last kisses.. and I was just there to watch. ...What have we done? -KnuxAmyShad-**

I do not own anything in this fic but Tadami and Shade, and the song belongs to Oasis/The Wurzels. LOVE THIS SONG!

**I Heard You Say**

**This is for Hemi-chan! (Hemila-Rose)! Love ya babes XD**

**--x**

_**Slip inside the eye of your mind**_

_She tossed the ball back to the younger hedgehog. Apple eyes glittered with happiness as small hands stained with innocence seemed to fly around the older female, red dress swinging around her. Smiling, she took the child in her arms and spun her around, both rolling onto the grass and giggling madly. White gown hugging the older woman's body, the said female stood, spinning herself around before falling back down and laughing. Looking around, she couldn't find the younger version of herself. The girl popped beside her, holding out a small, pink rose and giggling madly, face flushed from running. Feeling tears sting her eyes, Amy Rose took the rose, only to see it turn black and wilt, leaving her forlorn. To make matters worse, she started to float up from the world. Reaching her gloved hand down, she tried to hold the child hedgehog, who looked up at her sadly._

"Amy!"

_**Don't you know you might find**_

_**A better place to play**_

Lifting her head up, the pink hedgehog yawned sleepily, blinking open apple orbs in a lazy manner. Offering a sheepish grin to the bat girl, she rubbed her muzzle, sitting up completely and stretching her pale arms. Rouge's teal eyes glared down at her, white hair perfectly curled at the ends, eyeshadow applied decently, cherry lipstick shining back at her and smooth, purple business suit unwrinkled and professional. In her hands she held a manilla folder filled with papers, obviously for Amy. Laughing lightly, Rouge let the glare fade and playfully poked Amy's head. Half-smile lifting the curves of her mouth up, she proudly stated her business and a little.. erm.. add-on between friends..

"You are to check these applications." A pause before the add-on, and a sharp, quick intake of breath and also a dreamy smile.

"And I have a date for tonight!"

"Really? Who?"

"Yes, really, and Shade.. also.. proposed to me before he asked me out to tonight.." A gasp came at the end of this announcement, a squeal, and a hug as well.

"Rouge! That is so great! Congratulations!"

_**You said that you'd once never been**_

_**All the things that you've seen**_

Seeming as if she'd never been so happy, the said bat gave a silent squeal and jumped up, handing Amy the folder and dashing out of the room. Her head popped back into the frame, teal eyes shimmering brightly with glee and giddiness. But also, a spark of evil flickered through them for a second and Amy gulped. She knew that look all too well..

"Amy! Tonight you've got to come over and help me pick out the perfect outfit! Thanks, love, bye!" then she ran out once again.

_**Will slowly fade away**_

Acting as if her world had just ended, Amy made a terrified pose, thinking of the thousands of pairs of just shoes that the bat held at her mansion. Then the dresses... shuddering, she remembered the last time she had to help Rouge pick out an outfit.. it had taken them exactly 16 hours 59 minutes and 59.9 seconds. Round that and it's 17 hours lost.. looking for an outfit. When she had just decided on the first one she chose. Letting one more shiver run down her spine, the pink hedgehog opened the folder and set to work, carefully and thoroughly checking each application and form with professional ease.

After she was finished with that, she bid her farewell to her boss and other employees, walking home after packing her things. Tired, she felt herself drift off into another daze..

_**So I'll start a revolution from my bed**_

_**'Cause you said the brains I had went to my head**_

_Falling back into the land through a portal, Amy happily landed on her feet, playing with a frisbee and her younger version. The two played for what seemed like hours, with tag, hide-and-seek, swimming, sandcastles, dolls, and coloring. Only did she start to float up when she felt something touch her. Sadly looking down at the girl, she waved and mouthed "I'll be back soon!" the small girl nodded, smiling happily and waving lightly, holding a doll of the older Amy as she was in 'reality'; dressed in shades of black and 21 years old. The 12-year-old version giggled madly as she disappeared into the darkness, then frowned, lonely._

Only did she awake then, when she opened her eyes, and saw closed lids of midnight, streaks of cerise, and her mouth locked with this one person.. Shadow? Breaking away, she looked around hastily, dizzy and unhappy. The male hedgehog looked at her, obviously confused and hurt. Looking at him, she noted he was wearing a tuxedo. Rouge and Shadow were there, too, with Rouge next to herself and Shade next to Shadow across from them. Looking down at herself, she was in a black dress with a square-cut and maroon lining on the neck and the ends of the dress.

_**Step outside the summertime's in bloom**_

_**Stand up beside the fireplace**_

_**Take that look from off your face**_

"Shadow?" He looked up at her sadly.

"I-I'm sorry.. I just don't know." With that, she up and left. Rouge sighed.

"She wasn't here."

"What do you mean, Rouge?" Shade asked, curious.

"She's been distant lately. Like she's not even here.."

"Yeah.." Shadow stayed silent.

_**You ain't ever gonna burn my heart out**_

Frightened, Amy ran back to her apartment, resting on her bed. What was happening to her? Stripping herself of her dress, necklace, bracelet, gloves, and heels, she put on a nightgown and sandals, walking outside once more. Her head spinning, it ran with thoughts of Shadow and Knuckles; the two she'd fallen in love with recently and shocklingly. Walking along the shore of the beach, she let the ocean air fill her senses, long pink quills being flung around her waist. Apple orbs watched the sunset, shimmering with the reflection of it.

Letting a wry smile grace her lips, she plopped down onto the sand, the grains tickling her feet as they buried themselves in it. Knees up lightly almost to her chest, she rested her arms on them, a lazy yawn escaping her lips and she fluttered her eyes closed for a moment. Opening them again, red was in her face as apple locked onto violet, half her body tumbled over in a silly half-turn. Muzzle flushing a light shade of red like it had when she was with Shadow, Amy sat up, shoving Knuckles away playfully.

_**So Sally can wait, she knows it's too late as we're walking on by**_

_**Her soul slides away, but don't look back in anger, I heard you say**_

"You seem troubled." he stated.

"Just a little.." Knuckles studied her a moment, and made a bold jump.

"Amy?"

"Yes?"

"May I.. kiss you?" The said hedgehog looked up at the echidna, eyes wide. She nodded ferverishly.

"I-I suppose so.."

And he did as he asked to. Eyelids shutting tightly as lips met, both filled with warmth, the feeling familiar to Amy but not to Knuckles. Feeling the echidna smile into their kiss, Amy pulled away suddenly, eyes darting around. Again, the male looked hurt and confused, yet morally gleeful from the short amount of bliss they had encountered; a kiss from the angel, Amy Rose. Standing up, she bowed, sorry.

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't know!" It was her one and only excuse, and again she ran.

_**Take me to the place where you go**_

_**Where nobody knows if it's day or night**_

_"Amy? What are you doing? "_

She ran up to her room.

_"What's going on?"_

Then tore off her clothes and put on the old, white gown she'd worn in her dream world.

_**Please don't put your life in the hands**_

_**Of a rock n' roll band**_

_**Who'll throw it all away**_

_"Please tell me, Amy. We're playmates, remember?"_

And as the younger Amy screamed, the blade was driven into her own heart, blood spilling from her and painting the hedgehog's floor, dress, and her own body. Tears streamed down the dream girl's muzzle, screams heard.

_"Someone help her!"_

_"SOMEONE SAVE ME! SOMEONE SAVE AMY ROSE!"_

"I'm sorry Shadow.. I'm sorry Knuckles.. I ended up hurting all three of us.. I'm so stupid... I love you both.."

**--x**

"Newspaper Heading reads here... what? 'Amy Rose Commits Suicide'!"

**--x**

_**So I'll start a revolution from my bed**_

_**'Cause you said the brains I had went to my head**_

_**Step outside the summertime's in bloom**_

_**Stand up beside the fireplace**_

_**Take that look from off your face**_

_**You ain't ever gonna burn my heart out**_

_**So Sally can wait, she knows it's too late as we're walking on by**_

_**Her soul slides away, but don't look back in anger, I heard you say**_

_**Don't look back in anger**_

_**Don't look back in anger**_

_**Don't look back in anger**_

_**(I heard you say)...**_

_**At least not today...**_

**--x**

**Fin**

**--x**

For Hemi-chan! ; ;


End file.
